Unexpected Adventure 2
by Shivaness
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected Adventure Ezreal reunites with Shiva as he adjusts to their new life style. Shiva fixes lost time with the only family she has left, but old habits die hard when work is involved. Feeling neglected due to her work, Ezreal feels most of her time revolves around family or work. Will he prefer to return home or will she come to her senses? Ezreal x OC
1. Chapter 1

To those who have requested a sequel to Unexpected Adventure, I present to you; Unexpected Adventure 2.

I want to thank everyone who supported the first story with all my heart! I really couldn't have done it without you.

Ezreal and all the other Champions belong to Riot Games.

* * *

Mission semi-successful. Enemy troops were no where to be found within their region. Searching the designated war zone, not a single enemy could be spotted. The ground was untouched and there wasn't a sign of anyone entering this zone within quite some time. Shiva tried to find fault about the briefing, but none came to mind. Ordering her squad to fall back on the mission, Shiva turned in the report to her commanding officer as he informed her of the possible leader against all these breaches.

"Alex Rojas's descendent might be one of the suspects. It's just as good as a guess as anyone else, but I would like you to ask your brother. He might have a clue or two about this whole scenario. Besides, I am most certain he would be thrilled to hear about this. Take him this file for further examination" he spoke.

"...I'm really hoping it isn't true" said Shiva retrieving the handed documents. "I have other matters to attend to, please excuse me".

"You're excused" he said.

Right outside of the tent, to her left; the man who she thought she left behind. Daring not to speak in such an open place, Shiva guided the blond to her small office where she only found herself walking in circles. To her disbelief, Ezreal stood in front of her. He watched her with a small chuckle as he allowed her to process this in her mind before finally bursting out in laughter.

"I can't believe you still can't believe I'm here" said Ezreal.

"No, no, no, no, I just...why? WHY would you come here? This place isn't like Valoran! At all! Your gauntlet? Are you able to do anything here?" asked Shiva all at once.

"I have my gauntlet, could do everything just fine. I figured it isn't like back home, but it isn't too hard to adjust to. No one is really a threat here. A simple 'I loved you enough' would've done it" said Ezreal.

Out of questions to ask, Shiva embraced Ezreal before hugging him as tight as she possibly could.

"I did miss you...so much..."said Shiva. "I really did".

"I did too...it's why I followed you in after you jumped, but I ended up somewhere else..."said Ezreal. "Took me a while to find you, but then I remembered all those stories you used to tell me about your home and just pieced it in. I'll admit getting in was a bit difficult, but replacing your previous scout wasn't so hard once I told them my background".

"...please don't tell me you told them about Piltover's underground tunnels..." said Shiva.

"I figured why not" said Ezreal.

"EZ! They'll eventually figure it out as a lie! There is no such place called Piltover anywhere in this world!" said Shiva.

"It's not what they told me. Apparently there is. Not to jinx it, but there was a guy that looked pretty close to me who managed to do the same task I did" said Ezreal.

"...you've got to be kidding me..." said Shiva.

"Maybe you should know your history a little better" said Ezreal smirking.

"Not funny. Anyway, I have to leave and go visit my brother over some important matters. We'll talk later" said Shiva.

"So we're gonna see your family? Can't wait to meet 'em" said Ezreal.

"I didn't say 'we', did I? This is important stuff I need to discuss in confidentiality" said Shiva. "There is absolutely NO way I am allowing you to come, do you hear? NO WAY".

Boarding a camouflaged Hummer which would escort her back home, the ride felt like forever, especially when Ezreal sneaked his way into the truck. Giving him the silent treatment the whole ride, Ezreal couldn't help but have a grin over his face. Dropped off at the driveway to her brother's home, Shiva turned to face Ezreal with a waving finger.

"I'm still upset at you for tagging along, so the least you could do is keep quiet while we discuss" said Shiva.

"Alright, alright. I promise" said Ezreal holding a hand up while his other crossed his chest.

Taking a deep breath, Shiva loudly knocked on the door as she quickly turned to face Ezreal with a scold. Keeping his distance from her, he smiled deviously before the door opened before them. Behind the door stood her brother, Gary. Noticing his sister first, the young man behind her caught his interest almost instantly as he proceeded to greet them.

"Sis, welcome home. Ah, this must be the special friend who gave you the scarf, no? Come in, come in" he said welcoming them in.

"Brother! That's not what I came here to discuss about!" growled Shiva as she stormed in.

Leading them to the living room where Simon had finished his drink on the sofa, Gary sat across from him as he picked up his own drink. Shiva sat down with Ezreal.

"Simon, I came last time and you weren't here. Nice to see you're still alive" said Shiva.

"I've got at least a couple more years of life in me, probably more if I weren't risking my liver in the process" said Simon.

"Ha ha ha...very funny...but I doubt that's what you'll die from anyway. Also, I have something important to discuss to you both about, it's about-" Shiva was cut off by Gary.

"So, you're the one who dared win my sister's heart. I bet it took you a good amount of effort to even break her to talk, am I right?" chuckled Gary.

"Brother! I am not here to talk about my personal life! I'm here to talk about-" again she was cut off.

"Honestly, she was forced to talk to me at the start, but things didn't exactly turn out well. Eventually we got along, but it did take some time before we finally confessed" said Ezreal making himself comfortable.

"Don't make it a team effort. One of you said it before the other. I'm guessing it was her. While she may reek of testosterone most of the time, she can't hide the fact that she's still a woman, at least I'm assuming" laughed Gary with the others.

"HEY!"yelled Shiva.

"You're right, she was the one who first confessed" said Ezreal.

"Hah! Even juicier than expected! How did you two meet? How where you forced to interact? I'm assuming it was something she couldn't do and had to rely on you, right?" said Gary.

"I'm voting for unknown territory" said Simon.

"It was, actually. It was an odd situation indeed. Had to guide her back home in the end" said Ezreal.

"Speaking of which, what's your role in the military, eh?" asked Gary.

"Recently got promoted to scout. We finished some task they handed to us but from the looks of it...it was a 50/50" said Ezreal.

"What were you assigned to do?" asked Simon.

Shiva took the opportunity to toss Rojas' file on the table and slam her palm on the wooden frame.

"Rojas" said Shiva.

Both parties were silent as Gary picked up the file and skimmed through it. Simon sat up from his adjusted seat to sit next to Gary and examine the papers with him. Shiva leaned to the edge of the couch as she stared upon her brother and his friend as they sorted through the papers. All while Ezreal didn't feel as chipper like earlier, the atmosphere had changed. None of this particularly concerned him as he leaned back on the couch and relaxed. Then again, Shiva was one to take work seriously, especially since she had returned to her home world. Gary rested the pile of papers on the table as he leaned forward with his fingers entwining right under his nose.

"I haven't heard of Rojas in ages, but from the looks of it..." said Gary consuming his alcohol. "There isn't much to worry about. You may want to look into it just in case though".

"...and here I thought it would be something worth my while" said Shiva grinning. "I guess we should be heading out now. Let me grab a couple of things from upstairs".

Leaving her comfortable spot on the couch, Shiva headed upstairs to what would be her old room. Relaxing with his friend, Gary locked eyes with Ezreal.

"Ezreal, was it? Mind if I ask a favor of you. I want you to take care of her for me. Being a brother has its limits and I'm sure since you'll be spending quite a bit of your time with her, to keep an eye on her from making irrational mistakes. But I want you to take care of her since I can't be there for her like I used to" said a sincere Gary.

They cared for her dearly, Ezreal noticed. Shiva had explained how she was always occupied with work to bother with anyone, but it seems it didn't stop her family from worrying and caring about her. Replying with a simple smile, Ezreal stood up as he reached over to shake hands with him.

"You can count on me. I'll keep her safe" said Ezreal.

"You're a good kid" said Gary.

Shiva returned moments later to find them ready to escort them out of the house. Hugging her brother and Simon before parting from them, she took Ezreal by hand as they walked out of the house to flag down a taxi to take them to her home. The files were left at Gary's home for further analysis. Upon arrival to Shiva's home, a small smile lit up Shiva's face as she was finally home with someone special to her.

"Welcome home. I'm sure we'll get picked up first thing tomorrow, so be prepared to be woken up early. There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry, and I'm sure you could find everything else no problem" said Shiva.

Shiva walked to her empty room as she sat down on the edge of the bed, removing her clothes as she prepared herself for bed. Sitting down next to her, Ezreal felt a lack of affection from her, he blamed himself only. It was quiet, both sitting next to each other without saying a word. Ezreal looked over to Shiva with a soft smile as she could only stare at the floor, avoiding eye contact. Wasn't this what she wanted? Wasn't he the reason as to why she felt so good? Didn't she do all of this for him? Just as she was finally able to part her lips to speak, Ezreal took the initiative to tackle her onto the bed and lay on top of her and lean in for a kiss. Pressing herself against him to deepen the kiss, Shiva sniffled as she refrained herself from crying.

"I missed you so much! Nothing felt the same without you around..." sniffled Shiva.

"It's why I followed you here...I didn't want to leave you alone. It wouldn't be the same without you back in Valoran either" said Ezreal.

"I love you, Ezreal" said Shiva.

"I love you too..." said Ezreal kissing her one last time.

That night they shared a night of passion and romance, something they had held back on since they discovered the love they had between each other. Shiva was happier than she's ever been her whole life. She finally had someone to love, someone she could share her life with.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment her eyes opened up, they were gazed upon Ezreal's own as he had been watching her sleep for the past few minutes. Her face lit up in a light shade of red as she burrowed her face back into the pillow to rub off the drowsiness which she had yet to get over.

"Morning, sleepy head" said Ezreal.

"If you were so eager for me to wake up...you could have woken me up earlier" said Shiva groaning. "What time is it?".

"I did try to wake you up a couple of times, but you kept insisting to let you sleep. I would've left ya be, but there's nothing to eat in the house except sandwiches. It's close to noon right now actually" said Ezreal.

Her smile faded with each reply to her questionnaire. It's been ages since she had the ability to wake up near noon. Ezreal's presence made her feel comfortable and relaxed to the point that she over slept. Turning herself over to rub her eyes forcefully open, she sat up on the bed and walked over to the kitchen with Ezreal tailing behind her. Examining the practically empty fridge, there wasn't anything satisfying enough to consume.

"I guess we'll go out and get something to eat once I get ready. Since it's lunch time, I guess we'll head down for some burgers or whatever is nearby" said Shiva.

Although rather empty aside the necessary furniture in her home, she didn't feel the need to decorate her home since she didn't inhabit it majority of the time. The only things hanging from the wall were frames that were relevant to her work, nothing more. Dust built up from the lack of cleaning in her home, yet clothes were the only things she washed as often as every other week. Even the bed was neglected from the lack of sleep she used to get. Removing her clothes to jump into the warm shower she was currently preparing, Ezreal followed her in as he removed his own clothes and reclined up against the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mind if I join?" said Ezreal with a grin.

"I hope you do. Don't want you reeking of dirt when we go eat" said Shiva chuckling.

"Ha ha, very funny" said Ezreal sarcastically as he joined her for a pleasant shower.

The water temperature was just right as they washed and rinsed their hair. Gently raising a hand to his chest, he grabbed a dangling cloth resting on a bracket containing their shower needs and soaked it in water before rubbing in body wash on it. Scrubbing her down with the cloth, they both fell silent as Shiva stared at her once human limbs. While her arm strength was significantly stronger than her previous limbs, nothing exactly felt the same since then. Able to grasp, feel and even lift things nearly twice her weight with ease, it still didn't feel the same. She had to accept and adapt to these new arms, but she didn't complain. It was the first time she had thought about them since the incident, but perhaps it was because Ezreal was focused scrubbing them more than any other part of her body. After all, he was the one who had to witness them get sliced off in front of him, and then leave her to her fate. Playfully snatching the cloth from his grip, she smiled as she turned him around and returned the favor to wash him down. Returning the smile right back at her, it faded once his gaze turned from her. Scrubbing his back down first, she noticed the faded and fresh scars which covered his body, most from his voyaging. Her smile faded slowly upon counting each scar, while not as severe as her own, she counted the ones that were caused upon her presence.

"How do they feel? Your arms I mean. I'm sure Heimer did a good job rebuilding them, but you never really said much about them" said Ezreal breaking the silence.

"They're pretty handy. I don't have any trouble with them and metal detectors don't go off if I pass through them. Least not yet. Heimy did a great job on them...it's just...there's nothing like the real ones. While I may be able to feel, it's just nerves doing their thing. I can't actually _feel_ anything. It's what bothers me, but aside that I'm alright with them" said Shiva.

"Of course there's nothing like the real deal, but I'm happy you're doing fine with them" said Ezreal smiling.

It was one less torment to worry about in their minds, to know both were doing just fine. Rinsing off the body wash from their bodies, they were finally able to look each other in the eye and smile.

"Let's say we get that lunch now, I'm starving and you're a terrible host" said Ezreal.

"You want me to be a terrible host? You can eat whatever is in the house while 'I' go get something warm to eat" said Shiva casually walking out of the shower.

"What! You wouldn't dare..." said Ezreal following behind.

"Try me..." said Shiva sorting through clothes.

Furrowing his brows at her, Shiva slowly turned to face Ezreal with a grin as she tossed some clothing at him. Examining the clothes thrown at him, they would fit him comfortably.

"Briefs too? Why am I not surprised" said Ezreal slipping into them.

"Regular underwear isn't exactly comfortable to wear, so I just buy briefs instead. They're nice and snug" said Shiva changing.

"How come the shirt is a size medium? I'm positive you're a small, frame wise" said Ezreal. "Can't wear your pants though, afraid too small. Luckily pants never get dirty no matter how long you wear them for".

"Work requires you to wear clothes a size bigger since they don't exactly want you showing off certain...assets, at least for the women. Remind me to wash them when we return" said Shiva.

"I'd like to see you in some nice laced panties from time to time, I'm sure they'd look great on you" said Ezreal laying chest down on the bed while resting his cheeks on his palms. "Maybe some lingerie as well~".

"If you don't hurry up, we won't have time to buy you proper equipment for work" said Shiva fastening her boots.

"I can live without it. Don't dodge the suggestion" said Ezreal.

"We need to make it seem like you _can't_ live without proper equipment. You don't want them interrogating you if they find out where you actually came from. People here are closed minded, even if they have valid proof they won't believe it. So don't blow it" said Shiva sitting next to him. "You can start that by getting ready. And who knows, maybe we can stop by one of the lingerie shops along the way".

In the blink of an eye, Ezreal was dressed and already by the doorway of the room waving her over.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? We should have left ten minutes ago" said Ezreal.

"Aren't you eager" said Shiva chuckling as grabbed her wallet, keys and phone before walking to him.

Taking her by the hand, both made their way out of the apartment in good spirits as they hailed a taxi to escort them to the nearest restaurant. Living in a residential area left several options for them to choose, but deciding what they wanted was left to the driver. It only took a few minutes of driving before the driver left them at a local chain restaurant which was open 24/7 according to their advertisement. Paying the driver for his services, Ezreal and Shiva made their way into the restaurant and waited to be seated. It was lunch time, so the place wasn't too busy, but enough to enjoy a meal. Waiting patiently to be seated, a waitress came over and greeted them before escorting them to an empty table for two.

"Hello, my name is Mia and I shall be your waitress. I'll leave you the menus and feel free to call me over when you're done deciding, ok?" she said handing them the menus before leaving them to attend another table.

"What do you feel like eating?" asked Shiva.

"Hmm...so many choices, not sure what exactly I want to get..." said Ezreal skimming through the menu.

"I'm getting hamburger with fries, been itching for some" said Shiva licking her lips.

"Heh, well I guess I'll have some steak then, sounds very satisfying" said Ezreal rubbing his stomach.

"Steak for lunch? Men..." said Shiva.

"What's wrong with that?" said Ezreal.

"Nothing, but kinda stereotypical. Men could live off of steak and potatoes all their life, it's a man's meal" said Shiva smiling.

"I won't deny it, but I am craving some, so I'm getting it" said Ezreal.

"I'm not stopping ya" said Shiva.

Flagging down the waitress from earlier, Mia, who came down to them almost instantly, took their orders. Now the wait for their food began.

"So tell me, how exactly _did_ you get here. I know Heimy built the teleport gadget, but didn't he say you couldn't return home since it would just close on you?" said Shiva.

"True, but that's not what I used to get here" said Ezreal.

"Then, what did you use to get here?" said Shiva.

"The Pulsefire suit. Apparently it has the ability to open portals, to a certain extent. I ended up talking to Jayce about the suit and we came across some interesting data. Mainly about what we saw in the future. Viktor creates the Battlecast fiends in order to prove how far techmaturgy has advanced, but of course it didn't come without a price. Not many people agreed with this idea and tried to go against it, but Viktor didn't take this lightly, he sought it as a retaliation. So what did he do? He retaliated back. His first action? Take out the Summoners, since they were the only ones who would be able to stop him. Without warning, he attacked The Fields of Justice; where all the summoners congregate and join with us Champions. Since they had the first strike, most of the place became ruins, along with other major cities. Along those lines, Viktor managed to interrogate quite a few Summoners of their origin, since we don't exactly know where they came from. I'm sure you can guess where this leads to...your world. All of the Summoners originated from this world and somehow got stuck in Valoran ages ago, before the Rune Wars. It wasn't until after the war that Summoners began to appear. It's still uncertain as to how it came to be, but it's all we've concluded so far. Jayce was working on the armor to see if he could make a couple more of those, but he says that the techmaturgy is far more advanced than what we currently have, so it'll have to wait. In the meantime, I get to play around with it while I'm here" explained Ezreal.

"Are you crazy?! You can't bring something like that here! The government will find about it for sure! Unknown technology right beneath their nose, they'll dive in first chance they get! You are to keep it hidden wherever you have stashed it and use it only in life or death emergencies" muttered Shiva loudly.

"Alright, alright, I get it. I'll only play with it in life or death situations" said Ezreal.

"If I hear ONE thing about that suit, I will NOT get involved. I'm not getting sent to jail or executed over your foolish actions" said Shiva.

The waitress had arrived with their orders as she smiled upon them before going of to serve the other tables under her name.

"Relax, I said I wouldn't play with it, plus food is here" said Ezreal digging in.

"...you better not..." said Shiva munching on her fries.

Remaining silent for a short amount of time, both exchanged bites from their food from time to time as they enjoyed their meal. Discussing light work matters, Shiva mentioned of the brief mission she was given as she would have to spend some time investigating once her brother had a verdict over the situation. Before any of that, she'd want to spend more quality time with Ezreal before returning to work and having to focus on work over him. It didn't bother him so much, but like her, he would prefer to spend quality time with her over work. Unable to finish their meal while leaving a small portion on the plate, Mia was called for the bill. Pulling out her wallet to pay for the bill, Shiva left a decent tip for the waitress as they escorted themselves out of the restaurant with a full stomach.

"Alright, next stop is the Military Surplus store, to get you some proper equipment for our next mission" said Shiva.

"Then can we go to the lingerie store~?" asked Ezreal.

"I hoped food and a nice walk would've made you forgotten it" said Shiva. "I was wrong".

"You said we'd go" said Ezreal.

"I never fully agreed, I said _maybe_ we'd go" said Shiva.

Waiting by the side walk until another Taxi passed through, Shiva flagged it down before asking the driver to take them to the nearest Military Surplus store.

"So what exactly are we getting?" asked Ezreal.

"Gloves, jacket, uniform, watch, and other small useful stuff for you to carry along the way" said Shiva.

"...is it really necessary?" said Ezreal.

"Of course it is. You have to do your share of carrying. Getting you a bigger duffel bag too, need more storage" said Shiva.

"Ugh" groaned Ezreal.

The time they spent talking and Ezreal groaning, they arrived at their destination. Once again paying the taxi for his service, they both wandered into the store as Shiva quickly picked off whatever was mentioned in the car. Consisting mainly in clothes, only small appliances such as portable cooking utensils were grabbed from the shelves. Testing the clothes on Ezreal before deciding on them, Shiva seemed rather focused on what she was grabbing that she didn't realize Ezreal was behind her this whole time. He heard her muttering a couple of items here and there, as if she were speaking to herself, completely zoned out. Dropping off whatever she had picked up on the counter, she went back to browsing, as if she forgot something.

"...why do I feel like I'm forgetting something...I know I am..." said Shiva.

"Maybe you're forgetting about your lingerie" whispered Ezreal.

"Yeah, I think that's it...lingerie. We need to get me some-" stopping on her tracks to stare at Ezreal, she frowned at him.

"What? You said it yourself" said Ezreal chuckling.

"You provoked me!" said Shiva.

"I thought it was cute. Your mind so focused on something, you talk to yourself" said Ezreal.

"Bad habit" said Shiva walking to the register.

"But it's adorable" said Ezreal.

"It can be bothersome. Like I said, it's a bad habit I developed through work" said Shiva paying for the merchandise.

"Aren't ya a lucky lady to get such a loving and caring man to be your significant other" commented the cashier.

Immediately turning to face him, her lips moved, but nothing came out. It's as if she broke. Ezreal smiled as he took a hold of the bags and slowly pushed Shiva out the door.

"Why thank you kind old man!" said Ezreal before exiting the store.

Once outside, Shiva blushed. Exchanging the words "I love you" wasn't a problem for her, but for others to acknowledge them as an item was still fresh to her ears. She wasn't used to it. Walking it off with her to cool her off, Ezreal stopped abruptly as Shiva questioned his action. Turning around to follow Ezreal's glance at the store before them; it was a lingerie store. How convenient.

"We are not going in there, we have things to do" said Shiva.

"But you went from maybe to a yes!" said Ezreal. "Just this one time and I promise not to pester you about it ever again".

"...ever?" said Shiva.

"E-V-E-R" said Ezreal.

"Ugh, fine. Just for a little while, because I'm serious about having stuff to do" said Shiva.

"I promise it'll only take a while. You can just sit on one of those comfy chairs while I choose whatever you need' said Ezreal lightly shoving her towards the door.

"I'm going to regret this" sighed Shiva as she willingly dragged herself into the store.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I should be able to post up at least a chapter every week up until 2nd week of November. Thank you for your patience! :3

* * *

The trip to the lingerie store didn't take long, considering Shiva couldn't bare to look at anything in display. Playing the male role and sitting on the comfortable chairs provided, Ezreal was the one bringing her suggested outfits. All of them were picked to his tastes, seeing as this wasn't her thing at all. Two piece sets were hung in front of her as she half looked at each of them before turning away with burning cheeks. Ezreal seemed to enjoy the torture he was providing her with in the store, while he carried on a casual conversation with a helpful female employee. Discussing rather intimate details on their relationship, she was frozen in her seat to say anything. Spending a good half hour or so in the store, Shiva was the first to burst out of the store and hail a taxi while Ezreal carried the bag full of goodies with a smile.

"Could...could you at least make an attempt to hide it..." said Shiva muttering loudly.

"Is it making you uncomfortable" smiled Ezreal.

"...very much so, now please at least try to conceal it under something..." said Shiva.

"Well, you could just wear them. Perfect hiding spot" said Ezreal chuckling.

"...ugh..." she sighed.

Stiff as a pole, rather paranoid of anyone seeing them with the merchandise, her worries faded once the taxi arrived and shoved herself and Ezreal in. Giving directions to the driver, her attention stood with the bag to imagine what exactly she'd be wearing for bed tonight.

"Since we got all this shopping done, I'm sure we could put some of it to good use" said Ezreal.

"We? Don't you mean I..." said Shiva.

"My point precisely" said Ezreal.

Sighing and sulking through the ride home, she was beginning to regret the decision in purchasing lingerie for herself. Though it brought a smile to his face, she couldn't help put hold back a smile when seeing his face light up. Wrapping up the day filled with eating and shopping, once they arrived back to her place, Shiva rolled on top of her bed and groaned.

"Now we wait until our commanding officer calls us for work" said Shiva.

"I'm sure there's something we could do in the meantime" said Ezreal dangling the new lingerie set they purchased.

Pink laced garter belt with a matching see through laced bra and matching stocking. The color was perhaps what was most disturbing for her.

"Here, I promise I won't look while you're putting it on. Don't wanna spoil my own fun" said Ezreal tossing the outfit on the bed before walking out of the room.

"...maybe I should have actually paid attention to at least the color...regrets..." said Shiva sighing.

Removing all clothing articles from herself, the bra was the first item to be worn, followed by the bothersome garter belt. It wouldn't stay on, it would constantly roll down her hips, making it look sloppy. Leaving it be, the stockings were also bothersome to clip onto the garter belt. Bothering not to fix it, she walked over to the door and peeked over and waved Ezreal back in. Standing in front of the bed while fidgeting with her hands, she felt embarrassed wearing such little clothing in front of him. Ezreal noticed the improper set up of the lingerie as it struck him to no surprise.

"I figured you'd have a little trouble putting this on. Here, let me help" said Ezreal gladly adjusting the stockings to the garter belt.

Not a single peep came from Shiva as her cheeks flushed a red color. It was clear she wasn't comfortable wearing such an attire, and Ezreal felt the need to comfort her.

"Pink compliments your face right about now" said Ezreal teasing her.

"Oh stop..." muttered Shiva under her breath.

Standing back to admire a rather vulnerable Shiva before him, it was almost laughable, but he didn't want to ruin the mood. Twiddling her fingers while furrowing her brows at Ezreal, she pouted as she crossed her arms when all he did was gawk at her.

"Stop staring...I didn't buy this just to wear it for your entertainment..." said Shiva.

"I'm sure it was part of it, but it wouldn't be fair if you didn't get anything out of it in return" said Ezreal stripping down to his boxers.

Gently picking up the almost equally weighed Shiva from her feet, he tossed her onto the bed as he climbed on top of her and pinned her down. There was no resistance from her as she willingly accepted his dominance over her. Ezreal noticed that in practically every session they had, she never exactly took charge and always complied to his say. Especially right now, the soft look she gave him. He couldn't help but smile as he began with a deep kiss before covering her body in kisses. Lifting up the bra with ease to expose her breasts, his tongue met her nipples as they hardened easily with each flick of his tongue. His tongue left saliva over her areolas while cool air passed by, keeping her nipples erect. Surprisingly she was quite sensitive as certain spots caused her to moan. Her navel was his favorite spot, as it made her shiver with each kiss. Removing his boxers while leaning over to kiss her lips again, she looked every so helpless just laying there on her back, completely different from just a few minutes ago. Her small perky breasts where fun enough to stimulate as his member gently rubbed her already lubricated womanhood. Passing his fingers through her hair as he smiled down at her, his thumb caressed her cheek as her hand came up to cup his own. Returning his warm smile with a smile of her own, her face expression turned lewd once he slid inside of her.

"I love you..." he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Ezreal..." she said wrapping her arms around his neck with a moan.

Starting with a slow rhythm to get her adjusted, once he felt her produce more juices to coat him and herself, he picked up the pace steadily. Both felt wonderful with each thrust as for once they were actually making love. His thrusts became faster and deeper as each caused her to moan and tighten his grip on him. Her arms slipped under his own as she firmly grasped his back. Wrapping her legs around his waist, it allowed him to penetrate her deeper, meaning louder moans. Sweat began to form on both of them the longer it was dragged out. The temperature around them was beginning to increase as Ezreal finally sat up and dragged her from the waist to the edge of the bed. Standing right over her, his hands remained on her waist as he continuously pounded her. Unable to get a grip on him, Shiva resorted grabbing onto the bed sheets while biting down on her lip with each thrust. The pleasure was intense as Ezreal seemed to just keep going. It was hard for him to hold back on ejaculating as he continued to hear Shiva moan out of pleasure, especially with such facial expressions. Abruptly stopping to flip her onto her stomach, he took a hold of her hips to resume the session. Shiva was on her fours, but constantly collapsed from it. Pushing her further onto the bed, he was finally able to climb back onto the bed as he leaned on her back and entwined his hands with hers. There was little movement for him to do, but he was already close in climaxing, and from the way her womanhood was tightening around his member, so was she. Gripping her hands tighter, Ezreal increased his speed to help himself achieve climax. Feeling the end of the session, Shiva rested her head on the bed as she was finally able to release her orgasm along with Ezreal before he collapsed. Breathing heavily as they recovered from their strenuous activity, Ezreal rolled off next to her as he was first to let out a sight of relief and chuckle.

"You're quite submissive for the type of person you are. It's kind of cute" said Ezreal.

"W-what! I am not!" said Shiva trying to catch her breath.

"Heh, but I said it's cute didn't I" said Ezreal patting her head. "Least there's two things you're soft on".

"...not cute at all..." said Shiva. "Cute doesn't really suit me".

"You underestimate yourself on that department" said Ezreal sitting up to find and slip into his boxers before returning to bed. "I'm tired...I just want to rest all day today".

"Good, because I was gonna tell you that I wanted to spend the day with my brother" said Shiva sitting up.

"How am I supposed to know when the commanding officer wants us?" said Ezreal.

"Don't worry, you'll know. They usually barge into the house and escort you personally back to base" said Shiva proceeding to the bathroom to take another shower.

"They barge in here to take you to base? Isn't there an option where you can just get there yourself? I could blink there within a minute I bet" said Ezreal.

"Last time you blinked out of a city it drained you, didn't it" called Shiva from the bathroom. "Base isn't exactly close to here".

"I suppose. I don't know if there are limits in your world either...tried it when I got here, and it seemed to be the same rules. Practically unlimited" said Ezreal. "Of course at a small cost of being exhausted".

"Still, I don't want you blinking or doing any sorts of abilities in this world, we'll get in trouble" said Shiva.

"I know, I know...I'll behave. At least give me some places to go to if I get bored though" said Ezreal.

"I'll leave out directions and a map or something so you could go do whatever you want. Bring food while you're at it, if unless you want to go out everyday for food" said Shiva.

Simply cleaning herself up in the bathroom from the session, Shiva dried herself up and got dressed.

"I'll leave you the number to my brother's house in case you want to get a hold of me. I'll be back home later tonight if not earlier. I'm sure we won't get called in any time soon, so we'll have time to spend with each other" said Shiva.

"It's still pretty early in the morning and you haven't gotten any sleep, you sure they're even awake and will you be alright?" said Ezreal.

"You talk to someone who already rarely sleeps and men who spend their nights drinking" said Shiva. "I'm more than sure they're still awake too...".

"Alright, if you insist" said Ezreal adjusting himself under the blankets.

"Take care of yourself until I come back" said Shiva.

"I'm not the one that needs taking care of!" said Ezreal.

Stepping out of the bedroom to write down information for Ezreal, she left it on the desk near the door before leaving. Dressed warm and casual, she hailed down a taxi to get a ride to her brother's home. Underestimating the weather, it was rather cold since it was still early. The cold leather seats in the taxi didn't help either as she leaned up against the window and closed her eyes for a small nap. Even if Ezreal wasn't around to keep her asleep, she still managed to over sleep until the taxi driver had to wake her up upon arrival. Rubbing her eyes and waking herself up, she paid the driver for his service. Just as she approached the door to Gary's home, two females walked out giggling with each other. From the looks of it; hired strippers. Heavy make up, large jacket to cover up the non existent clothing beneath them and ridiculously high heels being worn, along with big bills in their hands. Rolling her eyes, she cautiously walked into the house and cleared her throat when approaching the living room. To no surprise, both her brother and Simon were drinking and laughing away as they noticed her walk in.

"Shiva, what a surprise! Visiting at these hours. Did your boyfriend leave you?" asked Gary.

"...no, but nice of you to ask" said Shiva. "I see you're hiring strippers at these hours of the night/morning. Can't manage to put yourselves to sleep anymore?".

"It's been a month since we last hired some, it was about time we did" said Gary.

"The suffering, the agony..." said Shiva.

"So, what brings you here at these hours" said Simon.

"Nothing really...I just wanted to know if you had any new things to report about the mission" said Shiva.

"It's too early in the morning to decide...besides, you were here just two days ago" said Gary. "You sure your boyfriend didn't dump you?".

"I already said he didn't!" groaned Shiva.

"Maybe it's the lack of sex in the relationship. I know you're not exactly experience in it, or interested, but-" before Gary could finish his sentence, Shiva made her way to him and shook him violently.

"You think I don't provide sex in the relationship?! I had to go to a stupid lingerie store just to get an outfit that was a PINK color and I couldn't even put it on properly! Don't you dare tell me I don't provide sex in the relationship!" yelled Shiva.

"Pink lingerie. Strippers we had earlier had a mix of pink and white. I can assure you those are probably the best colors on any fine woman" said Simon sipping his beer.

"I won't deny that. Though white can be a little cliché, pink it still a good color. Just wearing outfits during a session spices things up in bed quite a bit" said Gary.

"...I don't even...I don't even know what to think now..." sighed Shiva as she walked upstairs while they now discussed about sex.

Her room wasn't an option to sleep in, since it was mainly a storage room and her bed would be inaccessible. Figuring Gary and Simon would remain downstairs for a good while, Shiva decided to just take a nap in her brother's room. Messy and unorganized as expected, but tossing some dirty clothes from the bed wasn't hard to manage. Adjusting herself under the blankets, sleep was easy to come by when she was already tired from not being able to sleep all day. Normally this wouldn't be a bother, but perhaps stress from work really controlled her life to the point where she didn't realize it. Sleeping in felt very relaxing, at least until her brother finally came up to wake her up.

"Hey, you know I cleared up your room after you left, if you wanna go sleep over there" said Gary.

"...why don't you just go sleep over there...I'm already comfortable here..." said Shiva.

"Welp, you better move over then" said Gary shoving himself in the bed.

Scooting herself near the edge of the bed, the alcohol from his breath wrinkled her nose but lifted the covers up to her nose to block it off. Much to his delight, Gary rolled over near Shiva and loudly exhaled with some snoring.

"...I know you don't snore..." said Shiva.

"Then you know I'm trying to kick you off my bed" said Gary.

"I'm comfortable here...let me sleep" said Shiva pulling the covers completely over her.

"I'm just gonna keep snoring until you do" said Gary scooting even closer to Shiva.

"...Gary..." groaned Shiva.

Gary laughed as he half hugged Shiva and ruffled her hair.

"My little sis, coming to visit after only two days! You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to come around" said Gary.

"...I'm sorry. I really am. I really didn't mean to neglect everyone for work..." said Shiva. "It's just...I didn't realize how much time work had been taking up from me...and I regret it. Never had I realized how alone I would've been if I just decided to leave work, not to mention how anti-social I would've been too".

"Somebody had an epiphany out of no where, I'm gonna pin it on your little boyfriend. It's like you changed, but within a very short time, least it's what I believe. Don't know exactly what went on between you two, but I'm glad to finally have you as company more often" said Gary.

"Our C.O. Hasn't rang us up yet, so I've got quite the free time. No papers for once, aside what I've given you, but if you say there isn't much to worry about then I'll take your word for it" said Shiva.

"It's what I've accumulated from the papers, but if things get rough, I might come join you guys on this. Also, on another matter, there have been some reports of people going missing all of a sudden. Oddest part, there have been no traces, so the bodies haven't been found. I'm sure it's mafia related or some underground activity, so we're not exactly too concerned of it" said Gary.

"Is there any form of pattern of the outcome? Age range? Perhaps someone is targeting a certain audience" suggested Shiva.

"There isn't much to go by on, except that most of the reports have been from small villages near base to be honest. It's the only reason why I've been informed" said Gary.

"Even I haven't heard of it...probably will once I get back to base. I might do a little investigation if it continues to occur" said Shiva. "In the meantime...I need sleep".

"She sleeps now too, I swear it's a miracle" said Gary chuckling.

Letting him go with his witty remark, Shiva made herself comfortable on the bed once more before falling asleep with a faint smell of alcohol. Gary rolled over to the other side of the bed to give her her space as he was quick to fall asleep from the long night he had. The bright sunlight struck Gary's eyes as he was first to wake up of the two. To his surprise, Shiva was still knocked out and buried under the blankets as she laid in the same position she fell asleep in.

"She sleeps in" yawned Gary as he stared over to the clock which told the time of noon.

Allowing her to continue resting, Gary left his room to shower and prepare himself to go out. The phone rang. Picking up the phone to answer, it was Ezreal checking up on Shiva.

"She's still sleeping. I'm gonna be heading out soon if you want to come over" said Gary before hanging up.

Finished up getting ready and taking everything he needed, Gary proceeded in leaving the house to meet up with Simon and enjoy another day of hanging out and having fun. A few more hours passed until Ezreal showed up at Gary's house to find Shiva still asleep. Gently shaking her to get her to wake up, it proved insufficient. Taking her by the shoulders and violently shaking her to wake her up, he was greeted with a clean punch to the face along with a fully awoken Shiva.

"What did you do that for!" exclaimed Shiva rubbing her fist.

"You weren't waking up" said Ezreal rubbing his cheek. "Why the punching! You've never punched before!".

"That's because no one has woken me up like that before! Also reflexes" said Shiva climbing out of bed. "Where's Gary?".

"I called in the afternoon to check up on you, he said he was going out. Of course that was quite a few hours ago" said Ezreal.

"Ugh, I over slept...I swear, you're a bad influence" said Shiva

"I wasn't even here" said Ezreal.

"Did you end up doing anything today?" said Shiva.

"Not exactly. Wandered around town a bit to familiarize myself, but nothing too intriguing" said Ezreal shrugging.

"We could go hit up some attractions if you wanna see what this world has to offer" said Shiva.

"Sure, why not. Perhaps we could stop by another lingerie store and see what it has to offer~" said Ezreal teasing her.

"...please no..." said Shiva.


	4. Chapter 4

The couple spent the following three days wandering around town and attending particular attractions to satisfy Ezreal's adventurous needs. Dinning together, talking about their work, getting to know each other better strengthened their bonds. Yet the only thing Ezreal couldn't get Shiva to do currently was purchase another pair of lingerie for the bedroom, which was no surprise. Deciding not to pressure her into it, both were locked in arms when arriving to Gary's home once again. Entering the home bursting in laughter after a wonderful day, Gary and Simon were there to greet them.

"And in come the love birds to ruin our perfectly single lives" said Gary.

"Oh quiet, we just came back from an indoor sky diving session" said Shiva jumping over to the couch.

"Don't you already do that in the military? Jumping from the chopper" said Simon.

"Shh...can't you see they're trying to spice up their love life a little" whispered Gary loudly.

"...Gary..." complained Shiva. "I was just showing Ezreal around since he isn't familiar with this territory".

"You're not from around here? Where did you get recruited from?" asked Gary.

"Piltover" said Ezreal.

"Piltover? Never heard of that city before, is it on the other side of the country? Small town?" said Simon.

"It's quite a big city, but it's not from around here" said Ezreal.

Simon and Gary looked confused, wondering what he meant by that statement.

"He meant Piltovian! It's a that one city right over...that one country I forgot about...stuff..."trailed off Shiva.

"You know you're a terrible liar when it comes to it" said Gary.

"Ah, you don't need to cover for me. I'm actually from Wescover, two cities over. I don't like telling people where I originated from since well, not exactly a great background" said Ezreal patting Shiva on the back. "Sorry I haven't told you either".

Ezreal remembered that he had to keep his identity a secret from them while he remained here, and while realizing Shiva was a pretty terrible liar, his deception and analytical skills were of high value to cover her failure of making a story. In their years of experience with the military, Gary and Simon were able to easily point out through Ezreal's obvious bluff, but if both of them were covering for each other, they might as well let it slide.

"I'm sure we've all had our share of traumatic experiences in our past lives, glad our jobs does a wonderful job in suppressing them" laughed Gary as he opened up a new pack of beer.

Joining in the laughter, the four of them ended up spending what remained of the night socializing and reminiscing of their past. Tragic events such as Shiva's bullying came up, to no one's liking, the beer did it's job to nullify the emotions. Losing their parents not so long ago was also mentioned, leaving Gary and Shiva on their own. Their parents had already paid off the house with the help of Gary's income from the military, but shame they weren't still alive to enjoy it with the whole family for years to come. The house was kept tidy regardless of Gary and Simon's wild nights, and with Shiva dropping by often, the house was finally seeing better days. Most of their talks had Ezreal left out since it mainly involved the other three, but he found it rather beneficial since he got to know more of her past and family. Ezreal's need for a family didn't exactly entice him since that's what his adventures were for. To be exact, he didn't really need anyone else, since he was hardly home and while his interest in Lux used to be strong, it lost its touch when she would never be available to go roaming around with him. It is why Shiva meant so much to him, for the fact that she enjoyed and was knowledgeable during their adventures. While they may not experience the same events as in Valoran, it was a whole new world to explore together, especially when this world has only been scratched on the surface. Finding himself in reality, the trio continued to talk amongst each other and finally felt excluded once Shiva scooted to the edge of the couch to converse loudly with the other two. Sitting up from his spot, Ezreal excused himself from the group as he mentioned returning home.

"I'll be heading home now. I want to set up the equipment for when we get called" said Ezreal.

"Would you like me to come home with you?" said Shiva.

"Nah, just stay here with your brother, I'm just gonna go pack. Since I'm the only one who will be bringing luggage this time" said Ezreal.

"Alright, I'll make sure to join you soon" said Shiva smiling.

"Have fun and have a good night, guys" said Ezreal excusing himself before departing.

Shiva walked him out of the house to flag down a taxi and provide for his fare. He didn't want to linger around any longer than he should have. While it may have been her family, it wasn't his and he didn't have any interest in bonding any further with them. As much as Ezreal loved Shiva and was content on being here with her, he still missed his home. Able to access it with the Pulsefire suit, he has no plans on using it any time soon as long as they were both together. Right now he was happy with her and he hoped maybe soon he would join her back in Piltover, something he had refrained himself from telling her. Spending the night with the duo, Shiva didn't come home that night, or the other. Both days were spent with her brother and Simon, catching up on years that were lost to them. Understanding the situation, Ezreal let her be, but it was until the 4th day that he finally called her to spend time with him. That same day they ended up taking a trip to a canyon just a few hours ago where Ezreal had the joy of examining the dirt and surrounding area. Apparently her world wasn't completely different from his own, and there were a lot of substances similar to his own world. Tempted to climb down the canyon, rules were stated that only professionals were allowed, but it didn't stop him from doing so late at night when security was least efficient. Shiva was on the look out for him while he climbed down the canyon with 'borrowed' equipment he ended up snatching up before hand. In one particular instance, Ezreal had convinced Shiva to join him on his small expedition down the canyon for a wonderful insight of how it was made. It wasn't in her full interest to learn about such things, it made her happy to see Ezreal smiling through every word he spewed while describing the land. Finding a small cave within the canyon to rest for the night, the cave didn't stay cool for long when they ended up making love under the moonlight. Making sure to escape the area to catch a ride back home, Shiva's first wish was to return to her brother's home since they had a planned event coming up soon. Abiding to her wishes, Ezreal allowed Shiva to stay at her brother's for the next couple of days before he called her for another day to themselves.

"I was looking up a couple of places we could go venturing off to for the week. Found a mountain that caught my attention that's only half a day away! Much like the Ironspike Mountains, but smaller range coverage of course. Might want to do a little shopping before heading off so we could be prepared" said Ezreal.

"...mountains..." replied Shiva. "What do you expect to do in a mountain?".

"Take some samples, see if we can find a cave to explore, or perhaps a secret tunnel" said Ezreal excited.

"Alright, alright. We'll go shopping before we head off" said Shiva.

"I already wrote down a list to help" said Ezreal.

"Lovely" said Shiva.

Shiva wasn't ecstatic over this, but she did it for his sake. Realizing she had been spending quite the time with her brother, Ezreal deserved the much needed attention. The following day, Ezreal and Shiva went shopping for the supplies needed, which wasn't as much as she expected, which was a good thing. His set of Explorer clothes were back in Valoran, meaning he had to purchase a new outfit for this world. Packing up a new suit case for their adventure, Ezreal tackled Shiva onto the bed as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I'll assure you that there will definitely be more than just digging dirt and climbing into dark holes. Though if it were for myself, I wouldn't mind slipping into a nice wet one" grinned Ezreal.

"Not sure if it's arousing or not" snickered Shiva.

"Why don't we find out" said Ezreal caressing her sides.

In the middle of removing their clothes to engage in another love making session, there was a loud knock on the door. Stopping for a moment to listen in, nothing was said as they assumed it was a practical prank. Ignoring it and resuming their session, Shiva's clothes were completely stripped off until they heard another loud knock followed by her door barging open and loud footsteps dragging in. Grabbing a pillow to cover herself up, three men from base had arrived to escort them, as usual. They were uninterested in Shiva's nude view, they allowed them the privacy to change into clothes.

"...this is how you know you're getting escorted" sighed Shiva changing into her uniform.

"Imagine if we went any further in" said Ezreal.

"I'm sure they wouldn't care either. Go grab your suit case, we're going back to base" said Shiva waiting out with the troops in the living room.

Dragging his suit case downstairs where the parked jeeps awaited, so far it was only them two who were being escorted back to base.

"Damn, forgot to ask for the papers from Gary...I'll just have him send them over" said Shiva with a sigh.

"Say, since we're going back to base...I don't even remember where exactly I'm gonna be staying at..." said Ezreal.

"You'll be in the men's bunker. Since they don't allow males and females to room together, for obvious reasons" said Shiva.

"Lame. I'm sure we could manage something, right~?" said Ezreal lightly nudging Shiva.

"Unless you want to get court marshial'd from base, no" said Shiva. "Plus I'm sure there will be work to be done once we arrive. They don't just call us over for nothing. Also, there is something I want you to look into...something my brother told me about the other day. He said that near base, there have been people going missing from small villages. He said it might be just some underground work, but something is making me feel uneasy".

"Sure, I'll look into it during the night" said Ezreal.

"Thanks" said Shiva smiling at him.

Remaining silent during the trip back to base, Ezreal couldn't help but think of ways to spend time with her during work. Her attention at home had been drawn away from by her brother, now he worried that her attention will be focused on work over him. Biting on his nails from time to time, it stopped once they reached base. Nothing had changed of course, but the troops had escorted Shiva from the jeep to their HQ. Forced to wait around on the outskirts of the tent, he figured getting to know the base better would kill time. Meanwhile, inside the tent:

"Welcome back Lieutenant Shiva" said her C.O.

"Thank you, sir. May I receive a briefing?" she asked.

"It's what you're here for , right? As you may or may have not heard rumored, there a quite a few villages located on the outskirts and some clicks away from base. We've been monitoring this activity for quite some time, but only up until now has it brought up major concern. People going missing and leaving no trace behind. We suspected it to be some type of underground work, but when half of the villages go missing, one might have to consider another theory. Apparently other small towns and even cities have suffered this sort of activity. It's been happening for about a month, just out of no where, people suddenly disappearing without a trace, right under our noses. I want you to dispatch a group for this and do an investigation, I want to know what's causing this. You have permission to choose your own squad, consisting of whoever you want, I just want this case dealt with. Understood?" he briefed her.

"Sir, yes sir" said Shiva before leaving the tent in order to search for Ezreal.

The young blond was found sitting by himself in the outer cafeteria with practically no one around. Ezreal seemed lost in thought until Shiva light nudged his shoulder to break his concentration. Happy to see her search out for him, he stood up and followed her around camp as she briefed him of the case.

"Looks like we're gonna be taking action over this matter" said Shiva. "Yet something bothers me. He said it only started happening about a month ago. Isn't that around the time you hoped over?".

"About. You suspect someone from Valoran is causing this?" said Ezreal.

"Who else. Things like this don't exactly happen, except for the casual alien abduction here and there. Of course the government and military won't let you know, but even that they have track of. This on the other hand, they don't" said Shiva.

"I don't really know of a champion who would dare kidnap people. Unless they were using them for a purpose. Even then I don't know who would be so foolish enough to be caught in the spotlight" said Ezreal shrugging.

"You should conduct a search. If you need to, go back to Valoran and ask for random people suddenly appearing or something. I don't want more casualties than what's been done. I especially don't want it to escalate any further than a few hundred people. Worst comes to worst...you would have to return the suit back to Valoran and have Heimy close any ports that connect your world to mine" said Shiva.

"Would you have it close while I'm still in Valoran?" asked Ezreal.

"What are you talking about? You'd be here of course" said Shiva.

"...about that..." said Ezreal rubbing the back of his head.

The sudden urge to vomit arose as she dashed to a clear area as a river of vomit spewed out of her mouth.

"...ugh..." groaned Shiva.

"Are you alright?" said Ezreal patting her back.

"Yeah, don't know what came up. It was sudden" said Shiva wiping her mouth. "You were gonna say something? Earlier?".

"Oh, nothing. I was going to say if you wanted me to return to Valoran now and carry out what you said" said Ezreal.

"It would be best. The faster this gets settled, the faster we could just go home. I'm thinking of actually leaving the military soon, I find no purpose being here anymore" said Shiva.

"Dispatch a ride for me, I'll take care of the rest" said Ezreal.

"Consider it done. Just...come back safely" said Shiva.

"I will. Don't you worry" said Ezreal smiling.

Returning the smile right back at him, Shiva ran off to secure a ride for Ezreal. The same jeep that had dropped them off earlier was designated to drop Ezreal to where he needed to go. Saying their second farewell, Shiva had to make a call to her brother to recruit him for her squad, along with Simon. Both would prove more than useful for their investigation, and she would feel more confident having the trio around. Returning to her tent for some paper work, sleep dawned upon her in the middle of work.

"Oh come on, I got plenty of rest on the way here..." yawned Shiva trying to keep herself up.

Paper work was getting slowly getting done, up until the point where she was scribbling on the paper as sleep over came her. Deciding it was best to rest up a little longer to fight this exhaustion, she only had to worry for Ezreal's safety and return. Ezreal's trip was as long as ever, but it felt like an eternity while certain situations consumed his thoughts. Shiva didn't want to return to Valoran, didn't even blink at the thought. He didn't know what to do at this point, especially if it meant never returning home if the ports connecting their worlds were to be shut. At first he had no hesitation in choosing to stay with her over ever returning home, but the way things were going, his choice was questioned. The driver dropped him off in Wescover, close to where he had hid the Pulsefire suit. Dropped off at the border of the city, Ezreal made his way into an isolated alleyway where a particular building had been sealed off. Broken glass made half of the building, the other half was rusted metal which looked as if would collapse any minute. The creaking sounds from the aging steel bothered him not, for it kept civilians a good distance from this area, it was the perfect hiding spot. The suit was located in a closet deep within the building, as a simple cloth covered it's massive texture. Ezreal greeted the suit with a smile which was followed by a sigh. Since Shiva didn't allow him to play around with the suit, perhaps now would be a good opportunity to give it another ride in Valoran. It opened via voice command, as he was able to climb into it with ease. Closing up on him, P.E.A.R.L had given him options for the suit.

"_Hello Ezreal, would you like a map_?"

"No. I would like to port back to Valoran; Piltover" said Ezreal.

"_Teleporting to Valoran; Piltover. Is this command correct_?"

"Wait. Port to...Valoran; Demacia" said Ezreal.

"_Confirmed destination. Commencing teleportation_".

Time didn't exactly pass through in Valoran, especially if all the Champions looked the same after several years of living. If time was an issue in this world, there sure was enough time to spend in Valoran. After all, there is someone in Demacia who had suddenly sparked an interest in him once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Demacia, one of the two largest city-states in all of Valoran. It was home to many champions who fought for what they believed was justice. A city he often traveled to which tied to work, there was another reason why he also traveled to this city-state; Lux. Out of all the important friends and fellow champions he wished to bid a farewell to, Lux would be his first priority. Landing on the outskirts of Demacia, the pulsefire suit was removed from his frame as he made his way into the city. Nothing had changed since he had left, somehow he expected it to. The streets were as busy as ever, even some familiar locals greeted him along the way. No surprise they hadn't seen him in some time, his presence could never be held in one place for too long. Being here relieved a load of thoughts that had been tormenting him earlier, but this was a place he felt well enough to be at ease. Taking his time to reach the gates of the palace, guards granted him access without question. The lady of luminosity wasn't hard to find as Ezreal found her strolling the halls aimlessly until her gaze met his own. Almost immediately her face lit up with such an excitement that she assaulted Ezreal with an enormous hug before cautiously scouting his surrounding.

"What's the matter, Lux?" he questioned her. Waiting not for a reply, he had already guessed what she was searching for, or rather, who she was scouting for. "She's not with me at the moment".

"Did something happen? You two have been inseparable the day you two laid eyes on each other" pouted Lux.

"I'm actually here on important business, she is back in her home world dealing with other matters" said Ezreal.

"Oh~ What is this business about?" she nudged his shoulder.

"Well...this place might've been a small side tour, but I do have to reach Piltover to inform Heimer on some world splitting news" said Ezreal.

"What for?' asked Lux.

"It has something to do with what's been happening in her home world. People, missing all of a sudden. No trace, nothing to follow in by. It also happened to start the day I arrived there, so we're assuming someone from here might be kidnapping people from her home world for unknown reasons. Due to this, we might have to seal whatever gates link our world to hers" explained Ezreal best he could. "I was also hoping perhaps someone would have some viable information on who's behind this".

"Hmm...I wouldn't know who to blame for this, but I could gather information if you request it" smiled Lux.

"I doubt it would be necessary once the portals shut down, I'd rather use the time I have left to say goodbye to the world I was raised up in" sighed Ezreal.

"What do you mean...say goodbye?" said Lux lofting a brow.

"...I plan on staying with Shiva in her home world. I originally planned on returning here with her, but she has no interest in anything else besides work or her brother lately" groaned Ezreal.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Lux almost biting her tongue.

"I wouldn't want to bother you with such trivial things" said Ezreal forcing a laugh.

Lux smiled as she locked her arm with Ezreal's and happily trotted off the castle grounds and traveled to Piltover to comfort him and keep him company. Ezreal was glad to have her company as he explained the events that happened between Shiva and himself, how troubled he felt that her old habits were returning and damaging their relationship. His love for her was the only string that kept them together. Biting her tongue as Ezreal boasted of his love for her, the only consolation she had was that he confided in her about this. Telling Lux this did relieve his thoughts, at the same time it felt nice to finally have the company he desired. Lux was always great company to him, seeing as they shared same interests, their conversations never went dull. They spoke of their current adventures; Ezreal who was learning the new world he resided in with Shiva, and Lux who had been expanding her field of knowledge of light. Both kept each other entertained on the way to Piltover. Often he found himself gazing upon Lux's bright smile as he returned the favor, at times playfully nudging her.

"I know you haven't been around for a while, but I wanted to tell you, there have been quite a few interesting new champions that were introduced" said Lux. "Of course they balanced out between those who fight for justice and those who bring pure chaos, I figured you might want to know".

"Anyone in particular I should know about?" asked Ezreal.

"Mmm, no, not really. We do have an addition to the Demacian army though, Quinn is her name. She was skilled enough to evade years worth of training and was recruited into Jarvan's squad almost instantly. Also her bird, Valor is just adorable!" giggled Lux. "I'll introduce sometime...I mean if we get the chance".

"Demacia sounds like it just keeps expanding it's military. Let's just hope wars between Noxus and Demacia don't break out...again..." sighed Ezreal.

"I dislike the battles between our city-states, but since the prince and Jarvan believe it's necessary at times, I can only oblige" said Lux.

"One of these days I should just sneak my way into Noxus and scavenge their grounds for valuable relics. I would hate for them to be lost forever, when they could be salvaged in this time and age" said Ezreal.

Lux laughed.

"Is that all you think about? Digging your hands in anything worth 'age' value?" chuckled Lux.

"You can laugh now, but one of these days they can be of great value, and we'll see who will be laughing then!" grinned Ezreal.

Teasing each other over their hobbies, the trip to Piltover felt like a short walk upon arriving. Once again, nothing had changed and this pleased Ezreal to an extent. Even so, the reason he was here for didn't console him. His pace slowed with each step inside the city, and any conversation they had always sold short. Lux felt uneasy seeing Ezreal like this. Never had she seen the explorer so bitter. Within range of Heimy's work place, Lux stopped Ezreal from taking another step and smiled.

"I think you need a little cheering up before going through this. Why don't we go somewhere for a while, as a last goodbye trip. Something you can remember by" said Lux.

Gazing upon Lux's bright smile, it was an instant relief when the distance to his destination expanded rapidly. Lux had taken Ezreal away from Piltover and into the Ironspike Mountains which they had just passed through. Holding hands along the way, Lux was finally able to let go as she plopped down under a tree to catch her breath.

"There...away...from...the city..." said Lux.

Sitting beside the exhausted Lux, Ezreal smiled as he chuckled.

"Thanks" said Ezreal.

"You weren't yourself. It was bothering me" said Lux. "Plus like I said, let's go somewhere for a while and explore for a bit. Give you some last memories".

Leaning back on the trunk to gaze up at the now night sky, time had flown without realizing it. It was morning when they were in Demacia, but then again the trip from there to here was relatively long. Caught up in their conversation, he hadn't realized how time flew. Night time would've been great for adventures, but Lux was clearly tired and didn't wanna over work her.

"We can do something tomorrow, I think you may need rest for now. We'll use up all of tomorrow and go into Noxus in disguise. Since it will be my last days here, I might as well go" said Ezreal.

"Let's see what we can pick up to disguise ourselves as commoners. This will be very interesting!" smiled Lux.

"For now let's rest" said Ezreal.

"I won't argue there" said Lux.

Night and day passed, several days and nights he spent with Lux traveling nearly every corner of Runeterra in search of artifacts and in hopes of disposing his thoughts of ever leaving this place. Lux did a fine job keeping him entertained and distracted from everything else, yet every time something reminded him of Shiva, his excitement would fade as he knew he would eventually have to leave this world forever. The only thing that kept him motivated was the never ending time and Lux. Even so, Shiva ran through his thoughts ever so often, but within time those thoughts were suppressed by Lux's company, which he enjoyed almost as much as venturing into new sites. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, until finally rumor of their 'quality time' was heard through summoners alike.

Back in her home world, Shiva had gathered a squad which included her brother and Simon to go investigating the nearby towns. Ezreal's departure was only a few days ago, but their mission would commence soon. Shiva was at her home, trying to figure out anything that would help in their situation, until she decided to finally take a break. Several hours were spent on papers and old textbooks, but nothing provided any sort of information. Wanting to take her mind off of it, she sat down at her computer and turned it on to browse the internet for amusement. Thinking about the day she was first transported to Valoran, a soft smile lit up her face as she recalled multiple events which involved Ezreal and herself. The chance to meet the Champions from the League was one of many delights, but none more than actually having her favorite carry in her heart. Allowing the computer to start up before being able to browse the internet, a sudden thought occurred. If there was a champion behind this situation, perhaps an online investigation might help. Champion database, lore, and anything else useful would help. New champions released. Just as she was about to skim through the new champions' database, a particular article caught her attention. A sketch of her significant other, alongside an old rival from Demacia.

_Ezreal and Lux possibly dating_

Her heart began to race. A shy Lux standing behind an embarrassed Ezreal on a piece of slightly worn out paper. Shutting down the computer without any thought, she ran into her room as she held back persistent tears. Had Ezreal left her to be with Lux? Most likely not. Shiva knew about time not passing in Valoran compared to her world, but if it were to the point of rumors, exactly how long had Ezreal been gone for? Loud knocks on her door interrupted further thoughts, as troops were sent to escort her back to base. All Shiva could think of was the picture graphed into her mind, unable to erase it. The other conflicting event was that she couldn't allow this to dominate her state of mind while at work. She was assigned as leader to this mission, she couldn't afford mistakes on her end. It took all her will and focus to finally erase the picture from her mind if only momentarily, but it wasn't enough to hide from her brother upon sight. Gary and Simon were in full gear, both equipped with their preferred weapons. Tactical vests, camouflaged pants, utility belt and duffel bag latched onto their backs, it reminded her of the old days. It was a short time when Shiva was taken under her brother's win in the military, but those were perhaps the best memories she had of him. Such skill and knowledge he possessed, even now he was wary of everything happening within squad awaited orders as they prepared to depart from base.

"For the next week we have been assigned with the case of people disappearing without a trace. We'll be parting here by foot and through the forest ahead. The forest which connects the villages seems to be the key to this, so I expect you all the be vigilant on this mission, for it's top priority for now. Does everyone understand?" said Shiva.

"Yes, ma'am!" they chanted.

"Good. Now let's move forward" said Shiva leading the pack out of base.

The forest up ahead started off with trees spread out while light was able to penetrate it. Small streams filled certain areas of the forest as it was the source of the mossy ground. Bird chirping above them as the sun lit their way deeper into the forest. At one point, base was out of sight and the investigation began. Shiva came to realize that this was the same area they were sent to investigate some months ago for enemy troops. The troops that were never here to begin with. Could this situation have been traced up until then? It was possible. Troops missing, villagers missing, and all right in their backyard and gone unnoticed. Once deeper in the forest, where the light was unable to penetrate, Gary approached Shiva.

"What's wrong" said Gary.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" said Shiva.

"Your map boy isn't here and you haven't mentioned him for quite some time. Did something happen?" asked Gary.

"No. Everything is fine" said Shiva picking up her pace.

Following closely behind, Gary continued to pester for information.

"So what happened. Did he leave you for another woman?" said Gary.

Stopping in her tracks, if only briefly, she continued to walk.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen" said Gary. "I know how it is, especially since he was your first".

"...we need to concentrate on the mission..." said Shiva.

Picking up his own pace to match her own footsteps, Gary saw Shiva holding back tears that she didn't allow to roll down her cheeks.

"Sis..." muttered Gary.

The forest suddenly dropped its temperature from fair to cold in a heartbeat. At the same time, the once small particles of light that dimmed the forest disappeared and covered them in darkness. Emergency red flares were lit up to reveal the position of squad members. Some were further apart than others as they wondered what triggered such climate change.

"What the hell" said Gary staying close to Shiva.

"Do we have any torches to use? I didn't expect the forest to be this thick, but the sudden temperature drop worries me though. It's unheard of" said Shiva.

Simon had made his way over to them as they cautiously walked through the pitch black forest.

"The exit should be coming up soon. We should reach it shortly" said Simon.

"Good, because this place is starting to bother me" said Shiva.

"We'll talk about your boy problems once we get out of here" said Gary.

"Boy problems? Did her boyfriend leave her already?" said Simon.

"Simon!" growled Shiva.

Chuckling amongst each other, it came to an end when screams were heard on the farther end of the forest, where part of the squad spread off to. After each scream, a light would go off, setting off a chain which was heading their direction.

"Open fire!" yelled Shiva.

Those able to hear her command withdrew their assault rifles and fired in the general direction of the fallen flares. Nothing could be heard besides the continued screams mixing in with the gun fire. The three moved up to try and get a peek at what exactly or who was attacking them. Nothing could be seen in the dark forest, not a single light aside their own. The squad continued to fall as they made a run for it, running as fast as they could out of the forest. Peering over their shoulders, the flares had disappeared completely and the only light was held in Gary's hand as they continued to flee.

"What the hell is attacking us!" yelled Gary.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it must have a great number of troops with them to take out our squad so quick" said Simon.

"Shut up and keep running!" said Shiva.

They continued to run, but not a sign of light could be seen up ahead.

"The forest should have ended by now. Why haven't we reached the exit yet!" said Simon.

Just at that moment, chains could be heard being tossed in their direction as Simon yelled. Chains with a sickle connected at the end wrapped around Simon's body as it slowly dragged him before pulling him into the darkness around them.

"SIMON!" yelled Gary and Shiva in unison.

Stopping in her tracks to run after the now missing Simon, Gary stopped her in her tracks and forced her to continue fleeing with him.

"Run! We'll look for him after wards, just run!" yelled Gary.

His words came to a bitter end as another set of chains had surrounded him as he fell to the floor.

"Gary!" cried Shiva as she chased after him.

"Shiva! Run! Don't get caugh-" his voice and body disappeared in an instance, leaving her in the light where her brother dropped the flare.

"...G-g-gary?" whispered Shiva.

Avoiding her brother's suggestions, Shiva chased in the direction she saw her brother get pulled away. There was nothing in front of her except darkness, even the trees that would've been blocking her path had disappeared, it's as if darkness had consumed this place. Not giving up in the chase to find her brother and friend, there was a dim teal light in the distance, hovering right above the ground. It rocked slowly and smoothly, and soon enough, blue orbs were drawn to it as it absorbed them. The blue orbs felt familiar as they passed through her, they emitted a soft glow and warmth while passing through her, up until two orbs caught her attention. Orbs that belonged to her brother and friend. Both were absorbed by the lantern as it collected the remaining orbs before slowly hovering away.

"Gary! Simon!" cried Shiva as she launched herself towards the hovering lantern.

In that instant, the lantern disappeared along with her, returning the forest to its former state before the darkness consumed it. Bodies of her squad members were scattered amongst the floor, lifelessly. The bodies remained there until another entity would swipe the bodies to dispose of them. Landing harshly on the ground beneath her, cling clang noises of chains rang in her ears, for her eyes stared upon a ghastly figure whose hollow eyes stared into her own. A tall figure covered in a green aura, three tendrils attached to what would be a mask and sickles tied at the ends. The lantern which housed the blue orbs from earlier had taken her to its owner; The Chain Warden.


End file.
